doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Daniel del Roble
México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = Demo_S_N_-_Daniel_del_Roble.ogg |instagram = a_shot_of_daniel/ |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px |sexo = Masculino}}thumb|230px|Homenaje a Daniel del Roble thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. clae dani.jpg|Clawd Wolf en Monster High, su personaje mas famoso y constante. Saw gerrera star wars+.png|Saw Gerrera en Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars y en Star Wars: Rebels, otros de sus personajes más conocidos. Maestro Xandred 2.jpg|Maestro Xandred en Power Rangers: Samurai, otros de sus personajes más conocidos. ADH-IronMan.png|Tony Stark / Iron Man en Iron Man: aventuras de hierro, otros de sus personajes más conocidos. Jon bonachon dani.jpg|Jon Arbuckle/Bonachon (2ª voz) en El Show de Garfield. LeonardoFF.png|Leonardo en Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward y Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla. Benson2.png|Benson (Temps. 5-8) en Un show más y la película. Shaka De Virgo (LCZ-ADO).png|Shaka de Virgo en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro. LCDSLSShakaVirgo.png|Shaka de Virgo en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario. Lost Canvas Ikelos.png|Ikelos en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. Axel 6577.png|Axel Brodie (2ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Kirei Kotomine (F-ELE).jpg|Kirei Kotomine en Fate/Extra Last Encore. JohnHarrison.jpg|Khan (Benedict Cumberbatch) en Star Trek: En la oscuridad. RAY.jpg|Ray Preston en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada. Captain.jpg|Capitán Gansominton en Breadwinners. IMP_Imp.png|Daniel fue la voz de IMP en el corto homónimo. Surly (Locos Por Las Nueces 2).jpg|Surly en Locos por las Nueces. Y Locos por las nueces 2. SVProwler.png|Aaron Davis / Merodeador en Spider-Man: Un nuevo universo. EMH-AdamWarlock.png|Adam Warlock en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. SDS-CapitanMarvel.png|Capitán Marvel en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. SSP-NedLee.png|Ned Leeds en El espectacular Hombre Araña. Root Beer Float.png|Hombre Cerveza De Raíz / Cerveza Sucia en Hora de aventura. MLP-Caballeron1.png|Dr. Caballeron en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. MLP-Blueblood1.png|Blueblood tambien en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. OGW-Maestro.png|El Maestro en Más allá del jardín. BSTECO-Papá de Alicia.jpg|Papá de Alicia en Boyster, el chico ostra. Hex (Reboot) arte oficial.png|Hex en Ben 10: Omniverse y Ben 10 (2016). Draal-trollhunters-8.59.jpg|Draal en Trollhunters: Relatos de Arcadia. MegaObesoBebeBBBBB.PNG|Mega obeso director bebé en Un jefe en pañales: De vuelta a los negocios. BuzzBuzzarsWW01.png|Buzz Buzzard en El pájaro loco (2018). SrNigmaCCS.PNG|Señor Nigma en Las épicas aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos. Screenshot 2018-01-16-19-57-13-1.png|Oficial Hiroshi en ¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo!. 142978.jpg|Krader en Mixels. Shangri-llama-ice-age-collision-course-42.2.jpg|Shangri Llama en La era de hielo: Choque de mundos. Meerkat.png|Meerkat en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Director Wilbur Huggins.png|Director Wilbur Huggins en The Loud House (temp. 3, ep 15A). Sukuna.jpg|Sukuna en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué?. Gilles de Rais.jpg|Gilles de Rais en Fate/Apocrypha. Geffrey Connor (HM).png|Geffrey Connor en Hero Mask. Ugaki (IWMG).jpg|Ugaki en Entrevistas con chicas monstruo. Fukumoto (JG).png|Fukumoto en Joker Game. Mitsunari Tokugawa (Baki).png|Mitsunari Tokugawa en Baki. SagaPiano.jpg|Takeshi Saga en El bosque del piano. Miyagawa anime3.png|Miyagawa en Mob Psycho 100. 634855679850770000.jpg|Nicholas "Nick" Amaro (Danny Pino) (1ª voz) en La Ley & El Orden: Unidad de Víctimas Especiales. Chaser.jpg|Chase en Transformers: Rescue Bots. VLDTavo.png|Tavo en Voltron: El defensor legendario Sipho.png|Sipho (2da voz) en Wakfu Agente Jasper Sitwell - CPTWS.png|Jasper Sitwell en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Zuri - BP.png|Zuri en Pantera Negra. Taggart-IRON3.png|Jack Taggart en Iron Man 3. Aquaman18OceanMaster.png|Rey Orm "El Amo del Océano" en Aquaman (2018). SSMonsterT.png|Monster T (Common) en Escuadrón suicida. TFF-HarveyElder.png|Harvey Allen en Los 4 fantásticos (2015). Nandez-BladeR2.png|Nandez en Blade Runner 2049. Shocker2-SMH.png|Jackson Brice / Shocker 1 (Logan Marshall-Green) en Spider-Man: De regreso a casa. Grey-UPGRD.png|Grey Trace (Logan Marshall-Green) en Upgrade: El siguiente nivel. CaptainKhora_ME.png|Capitán Khora en Máquinas mortales. Liam-hemsworth-07.jpg|Will Blakelee (Liam Hemsworth) en la película de disney La última canción. 7f68aa16ffa7ea63af783f05b17429f4.jpg|Mark Reynolds en Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23. Liam-0.jpg|La voz recurrente para Disney de Liam Hemsworth. Daniel del Roble es un artista, actor y locutor mexicano, conocido por doblar a diversos actores como Liam Hemsworth , Forest Whitaker y Woody Harrelson, Corey Stoll, y Maximiliano Hernández entre otros. Ha interpretado a personajes como el Maestro Xandred de Power Rangers: Samurai, Nick Amaro de La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales, Tony Stark / Iron Man de Iron Man: aventuras de hierro, Leonardo de Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward y Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla, Jon Arbuckle/Bonachón de El show de Garfield, Kardia de escorpio de Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido, Thierry Morrello (Aiber) de Death Note, Galtling de El mundo de Quest, Clawd Wolf de Monster High, Benson, desde la 5a temporada, en Un show más y a Harold el helicóptero, desde la 14° temporada, en Thomas y sus Amigos. Remy Danton en House of Cards y también ha participado aportando su voz en la industria de los videojuegos. Filmografía Series animadas *The Loud House - Director Wilbur Huggins (temp. 3, ep. 15A) *Iron Man: aventuras de hierro - Tony Stark / Iron Man *Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward - Leonardo *El mundo de Quest - Gatling *El show de Garfield - Jon Arbuckle/Bonachon (temp. 2) / Locutor del programa de Gatos *Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla - Leonardo *IMP - Imp *Un jefe en pañales: De vuelta a los negocios - Mega obeso director bebé (Flula Borg) *Wakfu - Sipho (resto) *El pájaro loco (2018) - Buzz Buzzard *Trollhunters: Relatos de Arcadia - Draal (Matthew Waterson) *Monster High - Clawd Wolf (Ogie Banks) *El principito (serie animada) - Minneli *El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - Capitán Marvel *Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Adam Warlock *El espectacular Hombre Araña - Ned Leeds *Voltron: El defensor legendario - Tavo *Linterna Verde: La serie animada - Saint Walker. *Un show más - Benson Dunwoody (temp. 5-8) / Bennett / Pinturas de Benson / Elmer Gruñon. *Hora de aventura - Hombre Cerveza de Raíz / Cerveza Sucia. *Ben 10: Omniverse - Hex / Wes Green / Dr. Animo / Fistrick (2° voz) /Voces adicionales *Boyster, el chico ostra - Papá de Alicia. *Thomas y sus Amigos - Harold / Terence *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Príncipe Blueblood / Dr. Caballeron. *Transformers: Rescue Bots - Chase. *Breadwinners - Capitán Gansominton. *Más allá del jardín - El Maestro. *T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Meerkat *Cars Toons: Disparates de Mate - Olores Anime Kōji Yusa *El bosque del piano - Takeshi Saga *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Kardia de Escorpio / Ikelos. Otros *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro - Shaka de Virgo *Death Note - Aiber. *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Axel Brodie (2ª voz) / Orlando / Blaze *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Ikelos. *Eyeshield 21 - Masaru Honjo / Voces adicionales. *Bakugan - Lumagrowl Haos / Spatterix Pyrus. *Beyblade: Metal Masters - DJ Ruso *Hungry Heart - Entrenador Murakami (redoblaje). *Soy una Diosa. ¿Y ahora qué? - Sukuna *Ajin: Semihumano - Koji Tanaka *Fate/Apocrypha - Gilles de Rais *Beyblade Burst: Evolution - Rickson Clay *Fate/Extra Last Encore - Kirei Kotomine *Mob Psycho 100 - Miyagawa *Hero Mask - Geffrey Connor *Baki - Mitsunari Tokugawa / Rick Garza / William Levine / Aharon Lutzky / Raphael Mechoulam / Hombre 2 *Entrevistas con chicas monstruo - Ugaki *Joker Game - Fukumoto Películas de anime *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario - Shaka de Virgo (Mitsuaki Madono) (2014) Películas Corey Stoll *Una buena mentira - Jack (2014) *Hasta que la muerte los juntó - Paul Altman (2014) *Un corazón normal - John Bruno (2014) Maximiliano Hernández *Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno - Jasper Sitwell (2014) *The Avengers: Los Vengadores - Jasper Sitwell (2012) *Thor - Jasper Sitwell (2011) [[Logan Marshall-Green|'Logan Marshall-Green']] * Upgrade: Máquina asesina - Grey Trace (2018) * Spider-Man: De regreso a casa - Jackson Brice / Shocker 1 (2017) [[Forest Whitaker|'Forest Whitaker']] * Pantera Negra - Zuri (2018) * Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars - Saw Gerrera (2016) [[Woody Harrelson|'Woody Harrelson']] *Tres carteles a las afueras de Ebbing, Missouri - Bill Willoughby (2017) *El planeta de los simios: La guerra - Coronel (2017) Common *Escuadrón suicida - Monster T (2016) *La extraña vida de Timothy Green - Entrenador Cal (2012) Joe Manganiello *Magic Mike XXL - Richie (2015) *El mágico Mike - Richie (2012) Christopher Nicholas Smith *Actividad paranormal: La dimensión fantasma - Dennis (archivo) (2015) *Actividad paranormal 3 - Dennis (2011) Liam Hemsworth *El robo más grande de la historia - Chris Potamitis (2013) *La última canción - Will Blakelee (2010) Jason Lewis *Sex and the City 2 - Smith Jerrod (2010) *Sex and the City: La película - Smith Jerrod (2008) Otros *El odio que das - King (Anthony Mackie) (2018) *Máquinas mortales - Capitán Khora (Regé-Jean Page) (2018) *Bumblebee - Ron (Stephen Schneider) (2018) *Operación Overlord - Sargento Eldson (Bokeem Woodbine) (2018) *Sicario: Día del Soldado - Voces adicionales (2018) *Jurassic World: El reino caído - Voces adicionales (2018) *El robo perfecto - Murph Connors (Brian Van Holt) (2018) *Pitch Perfect 3: La última nota - Theo (Guy Burnet) (2017) *El implacable - Richard Bromley (Ray Fearon) (2017) *La niñera - Papá (Ken Marino) (2017) *Blade Runner 2049 - Nandez (Wood Harris) (2017) *Nunca digas su nombre - Virgil (Michael Trucco) (2017) *Transformers: El último caballero - Rey Arturo (Liam Garrigan) (2017) *Mío o de nadie - Michael Vargas (Simon Kassianides) (2017) *Ghost in the Shell: La vigilante del futuro - Borma (Tawanda Manyimo) (2017) *Clinical - Miles Richardson (Aaron Stanford) (2017) *Fences - Lyons (Russell Hornsby) (2016) *La gran muralla - Pero Tovar (Pedro Pascal) (2016) *Hasta el último hombre - Capitán Glover (Sam Worthington) (2016) *El nacimiento de una nación - Nat Turner (Nate Parker) (2016/trailer) *Jack Reacher: Sin regreso - El cazador (Patrick Heusinger) (2016) *Los siete magníficos - Billy Rocks (Lee Byung Hun) (2016) *Mi amigo el dragón - Gavin (2016) *El bosque siniestro - Aiden (Taylor Kinney) (2016) *Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia - Bruce Wayne (Ben Affleck) (2016/trailer 2) *Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny - Puño de trueno (Woo Young Park) (2016) *Zoolander 2 - DJ Malvado (Justin Theroux) (2016) *12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección - Voces adicionales (2016) *La quinta ola - Voces adicionales (2016) *Curva peligrosa - Christian Laughton (Teddy Sears) (2015) *Pacto criminal - John Morris (David Harbour) (2015) *Puente de espías - Wolfgan Vogel (Sebastian Koch) (2015) *2 Boricuas en París - Eddie (Edgar Garcia) (2015) *Hermanas - James (Ike Barinholtz) (2015) *Lunáticos - Agente Murphy (John Flanders) (2015) *Everest - David Breashears (Micah Hauptman) (2015) *Ted 2 - Doctor de NYC (Julius Sharpe) (2015) *Los 4 fantásticos - Harvey Elder (Tim Blake Nelson) (2015) *Terminator: Génesis - Teniente Matias (Michael Gladis) (2015) *Spy: Una espía despistada - Él mismo (50 Cent) (2015) *Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés - Harrison (Matt Gerald) (2015) *Un tipo rudo 3 - Geoffrey (Sam Rotibi) (2015) *La verdad oculta - Voces adicionales (2015) *Mad Max: Furia en el camino - Voces adicionales (2015) *Bienvenidos al ayer - Voces adicionales (2015) *León: Peleador sin ley - León Gaultier (Jean-Claude Van Damme) (1991) (2015, redoblaje) *El coro - Andre (Grant Venable) (2014) *Francotirador - Instructor #2 (Jason Walsh) (2014) *Annie - Padre falso de Annie (Dorian Missick) (2014) *Drácula, la historia jamás contada - Ojos brillosos (Thor Kristjansson) (2014) *Comando Especial 2 - Zook (Wyatt Russell) (2014) *Al filo del mañana - Dr. Carter (Noah Taylor) (2014) *Noé - Lamec (Marton Csokas) (2014) *Academia de vampiros - Dimitri Belikov (Danila Kozlovsky) (2014) *Éxodo: Dioses y reyes - Voces adicionales (2014) *El justiciero - Voces adicionales (2014) *RoboCop - Voces adicionales (2014) *Un tipo rudo 2 - Voces adicionales (2014) *Jimi: Todo está de mi lado - Bryan "Chas" Chandler (Andrew Buckley) (2013) *Fuera de control - Salinger Chipowski (Dan Petronijevic) (2013) *12 años esclavo - Treach (Andy Dylan) (2013) (versión Buena Vista) *Balada de un hombre común - Al Cody (Adam Driver) (2013) *Al diablo con las noticias - Presentador de MTV (Kanye West) (2013) *Thor: Un mundo oscuro - Malekith (Christopher Eccleston) (2013) (trailer) *12 años esclavo - James Burch (Christopher Berry) (2013) *Una noche en el fin del mundo - Andy Knightley (Nick Frost) (2013) *Apuesta máxima - Wilson (Christian George) (2013) *Parker - Jake Fernandez (Bobby Cannavale) (2013) *12 desafíos: Recargado - Sykes (Sean Rogerson) (2013) *Star Trek: En la oscuridad - John Harrison/Khan (Benedict Cumberbatch) (2013) *Ladrona de identidades - Detective Reilly (Morris Chestnut) (2013) *Iron Man 3 - Jack Taggart (Ashley Hamilton) (2013) *Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir - Meyers (Justin Smith) (2013) *Capitán Phillips - Tripulante del Maersk Alabama #2 (2013) *Behind the Candelabra - Voces adicionales (2013) *El abogado del crimen - Voces adicionales (2013) *Prisioneros - Voces adicionales (2013) *El mayordomo - Voces adicionales (2013) *El quinto poder - Voces adicionales (2013) *Sólo amigos? - Voces adicionales (2013) *Ni un paso atrás - Michael Perry (Oscar Isaac) (2012) (versión Buena Vista) *La noche más oscura - Patrick (Joel Edgerton) (2012) *Actividad paranormal 4 - Doug Nelson (Stephen Dunham) (2012) *Los indestructibles 2 - Hector (Scott Adkins) (2012) (versión Lionsgate) *Get the Gringo - El Carnal (Roberto Sosa) (2012) (2da. versión) *Un tipo rudo - Raymond (John Dixon) (2012) *Máxima seguridad - Voces adicionales (2012) *Lincoln - Voces adicionales (2012) *Vaqueras y ángeles - Voces adicionales (2012) *El dictador - Voces adicionales (2012) *Camino hacia el terror 5 - Voces adicionales (2012) *La casa del sol naciente - Tony Zello (Dominic Purcell) (2011) *Llévame a casa esta noche - Pete Bering (Michael Ian Black) (2011) *Caballo de guerra - Peter (Hinnerk Schönemann) (2011) *Setup - Petey (Randy Couture) (2011) *Margaret - Dave (Michael Ealy) (2011) *El precio del mañana - Fortis (Alex Pettyfer) (2011) *5 días de guerra - Thomas Anders (Rupert Friend) (2011) *Caballo de guerra - Peter (Hinnerk Schönemann) (2011) *Game of Your Life - Andy Rychman (Blake Griffin) (2011) *Los descendientes - Troy Cook (Laird Hamilton) (2011) *Fin de curso - Tyler Barso (DeVaughn Nixon) (2011) *Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas - Philip (Sam Claflin) (2011) *La última noche de la humanidad - Voces adicionales (2011) *La invención de Hugo Cabret - Voces adicionales (2011) *Los Muppets - Voces adicionales (2011) *El elefante blanco - Voces adicionales (2011) (doblaje mexicano) *El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución - Voces adicionales (2011) *Capitán América: El primer vengador - Voces adicionales (2011) *Thor (película) - Voces adicionales (2011) *La fabulosa aventura de Sharpay - Voces adicionales (2011) *Un chihuahua de Beverly Hills 2 - Voces adicionales (2011) *Lemonade Mouth - Voces adicionales (2011) *HappyThankyouMorePlease - Charlie (Pablo Schreiber) (2010) (doblaje mexicano) *El oso Yogi: La película - Guarda Jones (T.J. Miller) (2010) (making of) *El turista - Kaiser (Marc Ruchmann) (2010) *El experimento - Voces adicionales (2010) *El aprendiz de brujo - Voces adicionales (2010) *Alicia en el país de las maravillas - Voces adicionales (2010) *Santa Paws: En busca de Santa Claus - Voces adicionales (2010) *Un despertar glorioso - Voces adicionales (2010) *Tron: El legado - Voces adicionales (2010) *Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva - Laurent (Edi Gathegi) (2009) (redoblaje) *Transformers: La venganza de los caídos - Voces adicionales (2009) *Gentlemen Broncos - Reportero (2009) *Post Grad - Gary (Robert M. Koch) (2009) *La propuesta - Voces adicionales (2009) *Amor sin escalas - Voces adicionales (2009) *La montaña embrujada - Voces adicionales (2009) *Presagio - Voces adicionales (2009) *Piña express - Soldado Miller (Bill Hader) (2008) *Nick y Nora: Una noche de música y amor - Tal Hanson (Jay Baruchel) (2008) *Sabor a miel - Frank Posey (Bob Hungerford) (2008) *College - Carter Scott (Andrew Caldwell) (2008) (doblaje mexicano) *Hannah Montana y Miley Cyrus: Lo mejor de dos mundos - Voces adicionales (2008) *El día que la Tierra se detuvo (2008) - Voces adicionales *La tortura - Voces adicionales (2008) (segunda versión) *Cuentos que no son cuento - Voces adicionales (2008) *Las niñeras - Jerry Tuchman (Andy Comeau) (2007) *Rubia y explosiva - Billy (Drew Fuller) (2007) *Por orgullo - Puddin Head (Brandon Fobbs) (2007) *Los condenados - Paco (Manu Bennett) (2007) (doblaje mexicano) *Sentencia de muerte - Billy Darley (Garrett Hedlund) (2007) (versión Cinemax) *88 minutos - Voces adicionales (2007) *Los amigos de las praderas - Richard Dworsky, Voces adicionales (2006) *Dead or Alive: Vivo o Muerto - Pirata 1; Empleado en hotel (2006) *Los niños del maíz V: Los campos del terror - Laszlo (Ahmet Zappa) (1998) (2006) *Guardianes de altamar - Voces adicionales (2006) *Tus santos y tus demonios - Voces adicionales (2006) *Cita a ciegas - Voces adicionales (2006) *Venganza en el Sol Naciente - Voces adicionales (2005) *El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey - Orcos / Hobbits (2003) (redoblaje) Películas animadas Ogie Banks *Como Ogie Banks: **Monster High: Amor monstruoso - Clawd Wolf **Monster High: Escape de playa calavera - Clawd Wolf **Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico - Clawd Wolf **Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa - Clawd Wolf **Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror - Clawd Wolf **Monster High: From Fear to Eternity - Claw Wolf *Como Marcus Griffin: **Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! - Clawd Wolf **Monster High: Embrujadas - Clawd Wolf Will Arnett *Locos por las nueces - Surly *Locos por las nueces 2 - Surly Otros *Spider-Man: Un nuevo universo - Aaron Davis / Merodeador *La era de hielo: Choque de mundos - Shangri Llama *Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman - Robespierre *La princesa y el sapo - Voces adicionales *Los fantasmas de Scrooge - Voces adicionales *Bolt: Un perro fuera de serie - Voces adicionales *Shrek para siempre - Voces adicionales *Los Simpson: la película - Voces adicionales *El agente 00-P2 - Voces adicionales *Ralph, el demoledor - Surge Protector (Phil Johnston) *Hotel Transylvania 2 - Caballero *Un show más: La película - Benson y Benson del futuro Especiales animados * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Cine Mágico - Stalwart Stallion Series de TV LL Cool J *NCIS: Los Ángeles - Sam Hanna (primera voz) (2009-2013) *Hawaii Cinco-0 - Sam Hanna (2012) *NCIS: Criminología naval - Sam Hanna (2009) Chico Benymon *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Ray Preston (2013-2015) *Thunderman embrujado - Ray Preston - (2014) Otros *El príncipe de Peoria - Rey de Buronia (Johnathan McClain) (2018-presente) *Mentes criminales **Luke Alvez (Adam Rodríguez) **Don Chamberlain (David Chisum) (Temp 6 ep 20) (2011) *Game Shakers - Sr. Sammich (Regi Davis) *Cristela - Felix Gonzalez (Carlos Ponce) *Doctor House - Dr. Brock Streling (Jason Lewis *Zeke y Luther - Don Donaldson (David Ury) *Power Rangers: Samurai - Maestro Xandred (Jeff Szusterman) *La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Nick Amaro (Danny Pino) *New Girl - Winston Bishop (Lamorne Morris) *House of Cards - Remy Danton (Mahershala Ali) *Terra Nova - Mark Reynolds (Dean Geyer) *Modern Family - Pepper Saltzman (Nathan Lane) *Enlightened - Omar Ali (Jason Mantzoukas) *Los mal pagados - Todd (Charlie Weber) *Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 - Mark Reynolds (Eric André) *Mis ex amores - Dr. Josh Dubiniski (Michael Landes) *Nashville - Deacon Claybourne (Charles Esten) *Lindas mentirosas - Zack (Steve Talley) (2012) *Flecha - Ted Gaynor (Ben Browder) *Toma dos con Phineas y Ferb - Shaun White *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Ray Preston *Between - Dexter Crane *Sherlock - Mike, Voces adicionales *Boardwalk Empire - Voces adicionales *Castle - Trevor Haynes (Steven Brand) *Cuello blanco - Voces adicionales *Mejor sin Ted - Voces adicionales *Strike Back - Voces adicionales *Operación Miami - Voces adicionales *Looking - Voces adicionales *American Horror Story: Coven - Voces adicionales Telenovelas brasileñas *Insensato corazón - Beto (Petrônio Gontijo) *Encantadoras - Alejandro (Pablo Bellini) Videojuegos *Injustice: Gods Among Us - Flash / Nightwing (Damian Wayne) *The Order: 1886 - Comisionado Doyle (Steven Brand) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados - Shaka de Virgo (Yuji Mitsuya) *Hidden Agenda - Karl Canning Cortos animados *La era de hielo: Una Navidad tamaño mamut - Mini Peresosos Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Antigua *Auditel *CBAudio *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Central Entertainment *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *IDF *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales S.A. *Procineas S.C.L. *Producciones Grande *Pink Noise México (desde 2018) *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *Taller Acústico S.C. Curiosidades *El ha reemplazado a 3 actores en sus respectivos papeles: **Alfredo Gabriel Basurto en El Show de Garfield, lo reemplazó en el papél de Jon Arbuckle/Bonachón. **David Bueno en Un show más, lo reemplazó en el papél de Benson. **Salvador Reyes en Thomas y sus Amigos, lo reemplazó en el papél de Harold el Helicóptero, como dato curioso Salvador lo reemplazo como Winston en New Girl. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Locutores mexicanos